


Love Actually

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef seeks comfort from Mick after his breakup with Simone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt for Hurt/Comfort - Any Fandom, Any Pairing.

“What?” Josef hurriedly scrubbed the tears from his eyes, and wiped his nose with the back of an embarrassed hand. He wasn’t blubbering, not really – Josef Kostan never blubbered.

“Nothing, here.” Mick pressed a drink into Josef’s hand. He knew not to make too big a deal of his friend’s current condition, decided to act casual instead – so she broke your heart; here let me pour you a refill.

“You’re dying to say something, aren’t you?” Josef threw back the contents of his glass in two quick gulps, set it to one side, and then folded his arms across his chest. He reconsidered his position when he realised the accompanying scowl on his face made him look all together far too petulant. “Well? Go on then.”

They were in Josef’s bedroom - Josef with his legs stretched out in front of him, his back propped against the wall behind; Mick perched on the edge of the bed for now.

“I’m not saying a word,” Mick raised his hands in surrender. He was playing it safe; whatever he said would more than likely be the wrong thing anyway

“You should, I probably deserve it.” Josef sighed audibly; his face crumpling, his body seeming to shrink into the mattress he lay on. He’d broken a cardinal rule; never get involved with a Freshie. For all the times he’d bent Mick’s ear on that particular point, Josef fully expected Mick to revel in the delight of rubbing his nose in it. After all, it’s what he would have done – maybe.

Mick had other ideas. Stretching out alongside Josef then, Mick propped himself up on one shoulder, and clocked a teasing fist under Josef’s jaw; the line of his mouth drawn into a crooked smile, one eyebrow raised in a note of affection. “If it makes things any better, I still love you.”

“Thanks.” Mick had only been half joking; Josef snorted a droll laugh, and shook his head. He wasn’t about to give his own feelings away – not when there was so much to lose. Simone was one thing, Mick St John on the other hand…

“…And besides,” Josef heard Mick telling him then, “it’s not like you can always help who you fall in love with.”

“Yeah, you can,” Josef folded his arms across his chest once more, gave Mick a determined look, “It’s called a food source, Mick. I’m the idiot who forgot that. You don’t see humans developing emotional attachments to a piece of steak, now do you?”

“Some do,” Mick shrugged, one finger tracing tiny distracted circles over Josef’s forearm; he wasn’t about to feed into Josef’s apparent need for sack cloth and ashes, “that’s why they refuse to eat them.”

“So you’re saying I should become a vegetarian; live off that store bought crap like you do?” Josef gave an exaggerated eye roll, and baulked at the idea.

“No, I…”

“…Look, Mick,” Josef hurried to interject when Mick shifted defensive; weary fingers stroked across his brow, “I just want to lie here, and wallow for a while; that’s all I want to do. And trust me, the sunshine and roses routine doesn’t suit you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Mick furrowed his brow, pretended to look crestfallen. “Although if it’s wallowing you want,” and then he was gesturing open-armed for Josef to move into his embrace, “I am kind of an expert in that field.”

“Well I won’t argue with you on that.” Josef shifted into Mick’s arms then, buried his head against Mick’s shoulder. His voice a mix of reproach and sorrow, “I really fell for her, I didn’t think I would. Damn I’m such a fool.”

“No you’re not,” Mick stated quietly as he stroked the back of Josef’s neck with a tender hand.

“Mick,” Josef made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat – even as he smiled at Mick’s casual affection, and pressed closer. “I’m wallowing, remember?”

Mick’s reply was quick off the mark. “And I’m comforting.”

Almost in spite of himself, Josef laughed at Mick’s rapid-fire indignation. And then on impulse Josef pressed his lips against Mick’s own.

“Sorry,” Josef withdrew, and muttered a quick apology. “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s cool,” Mick resumed the kiss, deepened it a moment, and then pulled back, pointing to the bottle on the bedside table, “We can pretend it’s the liquor. Besides,” Mick peered through lowered eyes, the start of a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, “I am supposed to be comforting you, remember?”

“How could I forget,” Josef deadpanned.

Mick’s hands went to the top of Josef’s suit pants; undoing buttons, and lowering the zipper. The thought of bringing a halt to proceedings passed through Josef’s mind; even if he had invited Mick over for ulterior motives. There were too many regrets to be had. The last time they’d sworn blind weren’t going to get into this again.

“ _Maybe I had my fingers crossed_ ,” Josef’s mind had already shifted towards justification.

They separated briefly; pants and underwear stripped off; shirts hurriedly removed, and cast to one side. And then they were coming back together in a heated clash of devouring lips, and tangled hands. Their hesitancy dissolved – throw caution to the wind, and damn the consequences.

“What about Beth?” Josef asked as Mick peppered his face, and throat with darting kisses. Already Josef could feel Mick hard against his thigh; Josef’s body pressed tight against Mick’s own.

“We’re on a…” Mick took a moment to find the right words, distracted as he was by Josef’s hand teasing a downward trajectory, towards his cock. “We’re in a formative stage right now,”

Mick figured that was as good an explanation as any.

Josef choked back a laugh at Mick’s euphemistic description of his own on again off again relationship, and then cleared his throat. They were both kidding themselves. Josef knew that, knew Mick knew as well. Sometimes though, it was easier just to pretend.

Josef’s fingers encircled Mick’s cock then, his hand working in slow, maddening strokes up and down Mick’s shaft. Mick groaned, and arched into the sensation, pumping his hips for more stimulation.

“Jesus, this is the insane,” Josef muttered through clenched teeth as he let go of Mick’s cock, and pulled Mick on top of him; his hands gripping Mick’s buttocks, guiding Mick’s hips in a circular motion as Josef ground their erections together. “No matter how many times we say we won’t, we always end up back here again.”

“Are you thinking about Simone?” Mick’s breath fanned hot against Josef’s neck, as he trailed a series of warm, wet kisses.

“Not unless Simone’s packing a gun, and she’s really happy to see me,” Josef retorted.

“Well, then it’s working, and this was a good idea.” Mick paused, affected a look of studious concern, “Just watch the hair trigger, it’s been known to bite.”

“It’s been known to bite?” Josef made a scoffing noise at the back of his throat, “What, are we anthropomorphising body parts now? Does it get angry, and spit too?”

“Very funny.” Mick silenced any more of Josef’s burlesque with a kiss.

Josef drew his arms tight around Mick’s neck, and rolled with him to swap their positions. “Do you ever wonder whether it would just be easier for us to get together,” Josef asked tongue in cheek, as he fumbled in the bedside table drawer for the lubricant he kept there - just in case of emergencies.

“Sometimes, yeah.”

Mick’s answer took Josef by surprise. He hadn’t been expecting Mick to reply seriously.

“I didn’t think you cared that much,” Josef slicked his length with an application of the viscous substance, and smeared some of the excess around Mick’s hole.

“Maybe I care a lot more than you realise.” Mick drew a sharp breath, and reflexively dug his fingers into Josef’s shoulder as he concentrated on trying to relax through the initial act of penetration. “Just answer one thing for me.”

“What?” Josef stilled for a moment.

“Did you invite me over hoping we’d end up in bed?”

“Like we always do?” Josef countered with a sardonic smile.

“Yeah, like we always do,” Mick parried, and rolled his eyes.

Josef pretended to look steadfast, “A true gentleman never tells, Mick.”

“So the answer’s ‘yes’.”

The time for admittances was over then; conversation swapped for vocalisations of pleasure as Josef pressed forward to the hilt, and then withdrew just far enough thrust back in – repeated the motion, gradually building a steady rhythm.

Legs wrapped around Josef’s waist, Mick panted, and growled against the side of Josef’s neck; his fingers clutching at Josef’s back now slicked with perspiration as Josef adjusted the angle of penetration, and began hitting against Mick’s prostate with every stroke.

“Oh, Jesus.” The pace shifted frantic. Mick arched up, held tight - losing himself in the sensation.

And then came that delicious moment when time seemed to stand still. The world around them slowed; the both of them suspended on a knife’s edge; bodies trembling, their breathing ragged with anticipation.

“Oh, Jesus – Fuck!” They both cried out in unison as the first waves of orgasm hit; laughing at their shared declaration of release as they rode out their individual pleasure - semen pumping into, and over one another, their fangs sunk deep into one another’s flesh.

Josef withdrew to lie alongside Mick when they were done. The two of them sticky with fluid, and replete with sweat as they lay silent in each other’s arms, and contemplated the nearness of one another.

“I should probably go soon,” Mick was the first to break the quietude, “unless of course you need me to stay.”

“We never have woken up together, not after a whole night at least,” Josef replied matter of fact, “might be nice for a change.”

What sort of change? Mick wanted to ask then, sensing that Josef was angling for something. Instead he drew his arms tighter around Josef’s shoulders, and kissed the top of Josef’s head as he nodded his agreement.

“This thing that’s between us,” Mick summoned the courage to ask a few moments, taking care to choose each word very carefully, “what would you call it?”

Josef furrowed his brow, lost in contemplation before realisation seemed to dawn. “I’d call it ‘love’, actually.”

“Love actually.” Mick tested the way those words rolled off his tongue. Love actually.

Mick closed his eyes then, and prepared to drift. One night sans freezer wouldn’t kill him; an extra bag of blood would take care of that.

Love actually. Mick repeated to himself just before he fell into a restful sleep. He liked the sound of that. It signified ease, no promises, no threat of disappointment, just a statement of the facts as they were.

 _Love actually…_

One day ended, a new dawn just begun. It was straightforward, it was simple, and...

...It was them.


End file.
